Love is in the office
by Veneziano58
Summary: La firme SQY est dirigée par un sexy mais sauvage PDG qui finira pourtant par s'intéresser à son charmant et gentil DRH mais tout n'est pas si simple. Alors, l'amour est-il vraiment au bureau? /Human UA/Yaoi/OC villes


** Love is in the office**

Hetalia blabla pas à moi blabla mais ces OCs sont à moi ~

Rating M mais c'est juste pour un lime en fait. Et le langage fleurit de Thomas aussi peut-être x)

Un merci spécial à une demoiselle qui se reconnaîtra pour m'avoir relancée sur ce projet

* * *

><p>Petit récapitulatif de qui fait quoi pour éviter de s'y perdre ^^<p>

Thomas Ozanne = Président Directeur Général

Quentin Legrand = Directeur des Ressources Humaines

Mathieu Moreau = Secrétaire/Assistant personnel du PDG

Vincent Moreau = Chef du département informatique

Guy La Vallière = Chef du département communication

Marianne Joly = Chef du département administratif

Véronica Ozanne = Secrétaire

Elisabeth Leroy = Hôtesse d'accueil

* * *

><p>Thomas Ozanne, c'était un mètre soixante-quinze, soixante-dix kilos de muscles, des cheveux noirs courts et hérissés, un regard noisette sérieux, une peau caramel, un beau mec en somme mais surtout c'était l'un des plus jeunes PDG de la région, à ving-six ans il dirigeait d'une main de maître son entreprise qui ne cessait de propérer. Son équipe était l'une des plus performantes, jeune, pro et dynamique. Il ne voulait que le meilleur après tout. Lui, l'enfant de la cité des Merisiers à Trappes avait gravit les échelons à une vitesse phénoménale, se forgeant une carrière et une réputation qui inspiraient le respect. Personne ne défiait Thomas Ozanne sans être cent pour cent sûr de gagner, peu s'y risquaient. Ses méthodes étaient légales mais incroyablement retorses.<p>

Une cigarette aux lèvres, nonchalament appuyé sur le capot de sa BMW noire, Thomas patientait que sa jeune sœur soit enfin prête à quitter son petit appartement pour partir au travail avec lui. Certes il l'avait engagé mais il la traitait comme les autres, Véronica exécutait parfaitement ses missions de secrétaire sans favoristisme, comme ses compétences le promettaient. Elle voulait y arriver par elle-même et tout le reste du personnel le savait. La toute petite brunnette atteindrait ses objectifs par ses propres moyens tout comme son frangin avait réussit le tour de force de transformer une petite entreprise en une firme nationale.

Le duo salua la belle blonde qui s'occupait de l'accueil, Elisabeth en profitant pour faire un petit numéro de charme au grand patron sans que ça ne le touche. C'était un jeu entre eux, après tout ils avaient eu une relation par le passé mais la plantureuse jeune femme s'était remise de cette aventure, elle aimait simplement embarrasser cet homme qui semblait si revêche. Elle connaissait mieux que personne le feu qui couvait sous cette carapace luisante.

«Vous allez être en retard pour votre conférence de neuf heures si vous restez planté ici Monsieur.

- Moreau comme c'est sympa à toi de venir jusqu'au hall pour me houspiller.

- Je n'aurais pas à le faire Monsieur si vous passiez plus de temps à préparer vos dossiers au lieu de compter fleurette.

- Aucuns soucis, j'ai tout prévu.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça.»

Thomas esquissa un sourire carnassier et Mathieu Moreau, son secrétaire personnel et assistant pour à peu près tout, su immédiatement que le concurrent qu'ils allaient rencontrer allait se faire bouffer tout cru par la panthère noire qui leur servait de PDG. Le châtain à lunettes suivit son patron à travers les couloirs, pendant le trajet en ascenceur et encore des couloirs jusqu'à la salle de conférence en question. Le brun s'installa de façon royale, ignorant le regard méprisant de l'homme grisonant lui faisant face et qui semblait fortement désaprouver les piercings et le bouc faussement négligé qu'arborait le jeune loup des affaires. Thomas avait prit pour principe de ne pas changer, ses piercings à l'arcade et à l'oreille droite ainsi que sa chaine en or autour de son cou n'étaient pas prêts de disparaître ça non. Se trimbaler en costard cravate, ou costume-crétin comme il le disait à sa sœur, était un effort largement suffisant et puis il était classe dans son genre alors pourquoi s'en priver? Le jeune PDG se pencha sur la table afin d'y poser ses coudes puis croisa ses mains, posant son menton dessus. Son regard acéré se riva à celui de son vis-à-vis alors que son sourire réapparaissait.

«Bien et si nous commençions nos négociations?» lâcha la voix grave mais suave de la panthère faisant déglutir le concurrent face à lui.

Quentin soupira une nouvelle fois en parcourant ses dossiers, il lui manquait certains papiers supers importants mais il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'aller faire un tour dans le bureau du grand patron. Avec de la chance il tomberait sur Moreau plutôt qu'Ozanne mais il ne fallait pas rêver. Bon gré mal gré, le jeune homme de vingt-deux ans se leva la mort dans l'âme. Il avait fait de brillantes études et avait été repéré par Thomas, devenant ainsi Directeur des Ressources Humaines de l'usine à gaz qu'était la firme SQY en un clin d'oeil. Le blond vénitien au cheveux un peu longs mais disciplinés par une queue de cheval faisait parfaitement son boulot cela dit et avec son physique agréable se composant d'un mètre quatre-vingt pour soixante-douze kilos, une peau parfaite parsemée de tâches de rousseur et complété par de magnifiques yeux bleus clairs lui permettaient de facilement se trouver des petites-amies ou du moins, de se faire apprécier des femmes. Parce qu'en plus d'être mignon, il avait une bonne personnalité. Que du bonheur, disaient ces dames et demoiselles.

Sur son chemin il croisa les chefs des départements communication et informatique, Guy La Vallière et Vincent Moreau. Le second étant le frère jumeau du secrétaire perso de Thomas bien que les deux n'avaient pas grand chose en commun à première vue. Il les salua et discuta un peu avec eux puis reprit sa route vaillament. Il respectait son patron, comme tout le monde dans ce bâtiment, mais il lui hérissait le poil. Quentin ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, il y avait toujours de la friction dans l'air entre eux. Après une inspiration le DRH se décida à toquer à la porte du bureau, quand la voix autoritaire du brun lui ordonna d'entrer, il le fit immédiatement avant de refermer doucement le panneau de bois. Mathieu, installé sur un coté de la salle, lui fit un signe de tête qu'il rendit puis le blond vénitien se dirigea vers son malheur personnalisé, tranquillement assit sur son confortable fauteuil et apparemment occupé à signer un quelconque fascicule.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux Legrand?

- Il me manque des documents importants pour finaliser les dossiers du nouveau personnel.

- Peut-être que tu les as perdu.

- Impossible Monsieur.

- Sûr?

- Catégorique.»

Les yeux noisette se relevèrent afin de se planter dans les prunelles bleues qui soutinrent le regard perçant sans ciller. C'était l'une des choses qu'il appréciait chez son DRH, il ne se laissait pas démonter facilement quand bien même il tâtonnait encore un peu dans certains domaines, c'était un très bon élément qui s'améliorerait de plus en plus avec les années. Un véritable bon investissement. Le PDG fit un léger signe de tête et Quentin annonça donc ce qu'il lui manquait afin qu'on le lui fournisse dans les meilleurs délais pour qu'il puisse faire son boulot correctement et boucler ces dossiers pour passer à d'autres choses méritant son attention.

Lorsqu'il partit enfin prendre sa pause déjeuner le jeune homme se fit brutalement alpaguer par l'autre coqueluche de ces dames, Guy La Vallière. Il était vrai qu'avec ses folles boucles blondes, ses yeux bleu-vert pétillants et son sourire à tomber en plus d'être gentil comme un ange faisait du trentenaire une personne facile à apprécier et aimer. Le gaillard était en fait l'amant d'une femme d'affaires renommée qu'il avait séduite on ne sait comment et dont personne ne savait le nom à part le grand patron, histoire que personne ne vienne fouiller dans leur vie privée, Thomas s'assurant simplement que son chef de la communication ne fasse pas d'espionnage industriel. Ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas heureusement. Guy étant une personne bien trop droite et honnête pour ça, il était même prêt à démissionner si son amour finissait par poser problème à sa firme.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Quentin passa donc sa pause à discuter avec le joyeux drille, le groupe s'agrandissant avec l'arrivée des frères Moreau puis d'Elisabeth Leroy, la demi-soeur du blond. Véronica quand à elle déjeunait avec d'autres membres du staff du service administratif dont leur chef Marianne Joly, une rousse à l'allure frêle mais au caractère bien trempé. Il règnait le plus souvent dans les locaux une bonne humeur et une harmonie agréable, rendant d'autant plus efficace le travail fournit, les employés étant dans de bonnes conditions pour produire le meilleur de leur art. Pourtant aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, le DRH n'avait jamais vu le noiraud venir prendre son déjeuner avec qui que ce soit. Oh il l'avait déjà vu papoter avec des employés de temps à autres dans un ascenceur ou pendant une pause clope mais rien de plus. Il le savait solitaire mais tout de même... Il fronça les sourcils puis secoua doucement la tête, faisant valdinguer les mèches encadrant son visage. Ce que faisait son patron ne le regardait pas. Et ça ne l'intéressait pas non plus, voilà.

Thomas posa ses mains sur la taille fine de la magnifique jeune femme face à lui, le parfum capiteux de la demoiselle lui faisant tourner la tête alors qu'il l'embrassait passionément, tout deux appuyés sur sa bagnole rutilante. Il se fichait d'être encore dans le parking de son entreprise, après tout sa journée de travail était terminée. Pourtant lorsqu'il eu la sensation d'être observé il délaissa la bouche sensuelle maquillée de rouge pour jeter un coup d'oeil aux alentours mais sans rien trouver de particulier. Le brun repoussa la belle plante qui picorait son cou de baisers afin de la faire monter dans la voiture noire et d'y prendre place à son tour. Quand celle-ci eu disparue du parking, Quentin soupira de soulagement. D'ailleurs il mériterait des claques, franchement pourquoi était-il resté planté là à fixer son patron et sa blondasse se rouler des pelles avant de se planquer dérrière un foutu pilier en béton? Il aurait mieux fait de marcher tout droit et de prendre son propre véhicule. Le jeune homme soupira puis se dirigea vers sa C3 blanche et bleue, y monta et après avoir trouvé une station radio correcte, il parti enfin de ce maudit parking pour rentrer chez lui.

Assit en tailleur sur son canapé, le DRH de la firme SQY ne cessait de ronchonner tout en dévorant un pot de glace au chocolat devant une émission télé débile mais qui avait le mérite de produire un fond sonore dans l'appartement. Le blond vénitien se donnait l'impression d'être une jeune héroïne des sitcoms à la noix où quand le beau mec qu'elle adorait se mettait à sortir avec la pom-pom girl super sexy et que la pauvre fille finissait par se consoler avec un pot de glace pour pallier son chagrin. Pathétique. Bon la différence majeure étant qu'il n'était pas amoureux de son patron, il était limite dictatorial dans sa façon de travailler, ne cessait de le provoquer et de l'irriter alors non et triple fois non, il n'était pas du tout attirer par ce type. Et puis merde! Ozanne était un homme. Et du genre définitivement masculin. Quentin n'était pas gay, il aimait les formes des demoiselles, leur peau douce, leur cheveux soyeux et leurs adorables manières. Absolument rien en commun avec la divine panthère noire qui les tenait tous entre ses griffes implacables. Minute. Divine?

«Ca doit être la fatigue... Ou le chocolat... Oui trop de chocolat-noisette ça doit être ça...» marmonna le jeune homme en laissant le pot vide et la cuillère en plan sur la table basse. Une bonne douche lui ferait du bien.

Alors qu'il se détendait sous l'eau chaude et en profitait pour se savonner en chantonant, son moment de relaxation fut brutalement interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable. Jugeant qu'à cette heure tardive ça devait être important, il éteignit l'eau après s'être rapidement rincé puis s'essuya sommairement afin de pouvoir prendre l'appareil et répondre à l'appel.

«Allo? … Eh? Une soirée mondaine? … Je dois venir mais pourquoi? … Hein?! Comment ça vous m'attendez en bas de chez moi?! .. Eh? O-Oui j'arrive dans cinq minutes Monsieur!»

Quentin s'habilla à la va vite, enfilant chemise blanche, pantalon à pince noir et veste cintrée de même couleur, essorant à peine ses cheveux avant de sortir en trombe de la salle de bain. Il attrapa en vitesse son trench gris et ses effets personnels avant de claquer la porte de chez lui et la fermer à clé, dévalant à toute berzingue les trois étages par les escaliers. Il trouva rapidement la grosse voiture noire et se glissa du coté passager en reprenant enfin son souffle. Thomas esquissa un sourire puis expira la dernière bouffée de sa cigarette.

«J'ai failli attendre.

- Je ne savais pas que j'étais censé être le remplaçant de Mathieu quand il ne peut pas vous accompagner à un pince-fesses mondain.

- Habituellement je l'aurais demandé à La Vallière mais notre chef des communications est partie roucouler à Lyon avec sa fiancée.

- Ravi de savoir que je suis un second choix Monsieur. Ou plutôt un troisième.

- Sois heureux que j'ai pensé à toi tout court.»

Sur ces mots le PDG jeta son mégot par la fenêtre puis démarra sa berline, roulant vers leur destination. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que le blond vénitien ne demande des renseignements et quelques précisions sur qui serait là et à qui il devrait s'adresser en particulier. Le brun apprécia son professionnalisme quand bien même il avait tiré son DRH de sa soirée tranquille totalement à l'improviste. Bien que son attention restait principalement sur la route et sa conduite, le patron ne pu s'empêcher de jeter quelques coups d'oeil à son subordonné, remarquant alors que ses mèches cuivrées étaient encore humides et gouttaient sur sa nuque gracile. Il inspira un grand coup. Pas touche aux employés. Elisabeth avait été une exception mais... Vraiment ça causait trop d'ennuis. En cas de soucis ça pourrait dégénérer en poursuite judiciaire pour abus de pouvoir ou autres conneries du même genre. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se frotter à ce genre de soucis. Il sortit de ses pensées en se garant sur une place libre puis guida le plus jeune vers leur lieu de rendez-vous. Celui-ci maugréait d'ailleurs de n'avoir rien sous la main pour attacher ses cheveux qui du coup, tombaient librement dans son cou et sur ses joues.

«Cesse de ronchonner, tu vas faire tomber les donzelles comme des mouches.

- Monsieur, ce n'est pas mon but si je peux me permettre de vous le rappeler.

- Que je te le permets ou non, tu le feras quand même.

- Hm, certes mais quand même...

- Utiliser son charme en affaires fait parti du jeu. Décroche nous des contrats avec ton joli minois.

- Je suis DRH, mon boulot c'est les employés!

- Très bien alors part à la chasse et trouve quelques perles rares à recruter.»

Quentin n'eu pas le temps de répliquer, son patron disparaissant aisément dans la jungle de gens guindés avec la même élégance que cette panthère qu'il semblait si bien incarnée. Le jeune homme soupira puis mit en place un sourire commercial avant de se fondre aussi dans la foule, effectuant la mission qu'on lui avait attribué avec brio. Il ignorait que Thomas, bien loin de l'avoir laissé tomber, l'observait avec minutie. Sa coupe de champagne en main, il répondait aux paroles des autres invités en étant aussi courtois que l'exigeait la situation, bien que son regard noisette ne cessait de suivre la silhouette élancée de son employé. Quelque chose l'intriguait beaucoup à son sujet sans qu'il n'arrive à mettre de mots dessus.

La soirée se termina très tard, si bien que Quentin se retrouva à somnoler contre le fauteuil confortable de la BMW de son supérieur qui le ramenait chez lui. Thomas avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions. Le plus jeune avait quelque chose de particulier mais il ne pouvait pas céder à ses impulsions, c'était son employé, une personne dont il était responsable mais plus que ça, c'était un homme. Un homme bordel. Même la sublime beauté qu'il avait eu entre ses draps plus tôt dans la soirée n'avait été qu'une distraction éphémère... C'était vraiment frustrant mais il ne céderait pas. Ca ne serait bon ni pour lui ni pour le jeunot.

Le blond vénitien parti se coucher directement après être rentré dans son appartement, s'endormant comme une masse à peine eut-il toucher l'oreiller. Le réveil du lendemain fut un peu rude puisqu'il devait passer au bureau assez tôt mais en jeune homme sérieux, il s'y rendit sans chercher à se dérober. Il enchaîna les réunions, les coups de fil et les visio-conférences toute la journée, ne prenant qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour avaler un sandwich et un chocolat chaud, il ne supportait pas le café ce qui avait amusé ses collègues au début et les faisaient encore sourire aujourd'hui. Par chance il n'avait pas croisé Thomas Ozanne, préférant réduire leurs rencontres au strict minimum, le temps que ses émotions étranges disparaissent pour de bon.

Mathieu se retint de justesse de ne pas vertement secouer son patron, ils s'entendaient tout deux comme chien et chat mais ils se supportaient dans la limite du travail puisqu'ils reconnaissaient les compétences de chacun et respectaient cela. Mais là, ça devenait n'importe quoi. Depuis bientôt un mois après ce fameux pince-fesses, Thomas semblait contrarié par quelque chose, son irritation étant provoquée par des choses de plus en plus triviales, s'emportant pour une raison X ou Y. Ce ne pouvait plus durer, il devait intervenir.

«Bon maintenant ça suffit!

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend de hurler comme ça Mathieu?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi! Tu fais n'importe quoi bordel!

- Oh, tu me tutoies maintenant?

- Et alors? En public on se doit d'entretenir la relation hiérarchique mais entre nous y'a pas de frioritures.

- Ferme ton clapet et va voir ailleurs. Pourquoi ne pas aller taper la causette à ton frangin au lieu de me faire chier pour trois fois rien?

- Trois fois rien?! Tu es imbuvable! Et j'ai pas besoin de parcourir la SQY pour voir Vincent merci bien.

- Va voir Guy alors.

- Idem pour mon meilleur ami.

- Le fait que tu puisses avoir un ami est un fait déjà exceptionnel en soit.»

Le châtain à lunettes plaqua soudainement ses mains sur bureau de bois foncé, faisant tiquer le propriétaire du meuble. Les iris ambrés étaient colériques et le PDG su que son secrétaire n'était vraiment pas d'humeur pour leurs petites joutes verbales habituelles.

«J'exige de savoir ce qui te hérisse le poil et sans touner autour du pot.

- Pardon?

- Tu agis comme un fauve enragé et tout le monde en pâtit je te signale. Dis-moi ce qui cloche dans ta foutue caboche!

- Quentin.

- Legrand? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre là lui...?

- C'est lui qui me hérisse le poil comme tu le dis si bien, serpent à lunettes.

- Banlieusard à la con! En quoi notre DRH te pose problème? Son travail est impeccable, on a rien à lui repprocher. Sa dernière initiative sur la répartition des tâches et des horaires du personnel était d'ailleurs une excellente idée.

- Je sais tout ça, il pourrait être l'employé du mois voir de l'année.

- Alors quoi? Il te fait de l'ombre?

- Pas du tout. Tu peux pas comprendre de toute façon alors lâche l'affaire.

- Thomas, ne m'oblige pas à demander à Véronica de te tirer les vers du nez car ta chère petite sœur contrairement à moi te fera vivre un enfer jusqu'à ce qu'on sache ce qui te rend irascible.»

L'homme aux piercings grimaça un peu, Véro pouvait être extrêmement persistante quand elle le voulait surtout si ça concernait son grand frère qu'elle adorait. Vraiment, il n'avait pas envie de supporter ses questions, ses moues ou ses cris jusqu'au point de rupture et qu'il ne finisse par tout avouer, souvent bien plus que ce qu'elle voulait savoir au départ. Le petite brunette avait un effet remarquable sur lui et manque de bol, son perfide gratte-papiers le savait.

«C'est une issue personnelle.

- Quoi?

- Je vais pas te raconter ma vie en détails non plus.

- Parle merde! Je devrais être en train de bosser là au lieu de te cuisiner. J'ai autre chose à faire je te signale.

- Il m'évite.

- Pardon...? Tu nous fais une crise existentielle parce que ton Directeur des Ressources Humaines t'évite dans les couloirs de ton entreprise?

- Non, je dis qu'il m'évite tout le temps. Comme si j'étais subitement devenu une espèce de chose indigne de son intérêt. Il s'adresse toujours à tout le monde, même à toi bordel, mais à moi que dalle! A peine un bonjour, au revoir.»

Le châtain se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil destiné aux visiteurs, l'esprit blanc, complètement scié par cette déclaration. La panthère montrait les crocs et les griffes à tout va juste parce qu'un chaton refusait de lui prêter attention? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque? Mathieu se saisit mécaniquement de ses lunettes à la fine monture vert sapin et en essuya scrupuleusement les carreaux avant de les remettre sur son nez et de se lever, retournant à son propre bureau sans un mot. Là, il était totalement dépassé par la situation... Thomas soupira et se frotta les tempes en fermant les yeux, maintenant qu'il avait dit à voix haute ce qui le dérangeait il se rendait encore plus compte à quel point c'était stupide. Le travail d'abord, le reste après. Il ne devait pas changer son leitmotiv, sinon SQY finirait par s'écrouler comme un château de cartes et ça c'était hors de question. Pas même pour les beaux yeux d'azur et le sourire taquin du jeune homme qui exerçait sa profession à quelques couloirs de là.

Impusilf de nature, ses bonnes résolutions avaient pourtant fini par voler en éclats lorsqu'il eu repéré la chevelure de ce blond si particulier, propre à Quentin. Sans réfléchir il l'avait attrapé par le poignet et l'avait bloqué contre l'un des piliers en béton du parking de la SQY, le regard bleu reflétant l'incrédulité face à cette entrevue plus que cavalière imposée par le brun. Pourtant, le plus jeune n'essaya pas d'échapper à la prise de l'autre, laissant la peau pâle de son poignet se faire rougir par la forte poigne de la main bronzée le retenant. Ca ne faisait pas vraiment mal, il marquait juste facilement. Mais tout de même, si un jour on lui avait dit que son patron allait le coincer dans un parking à une heure tardive pour une obscure raison, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Il semblait trop sérieux pour ça mais finalement...

«Monsieur Ozanne...?

- ...

- Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Pourquoi tu m'évites?

- Eh? Non, j'ai juste été un peu occupé...

- Mais tu n'es pas occupé pou discuter avec tout le staff que tu peux croiser!

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire croire que je vous snobais ou quoique ce soit.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on m'évite, tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton manège? Tu m'adresses à peines quelques mots, fuit mon regard, tes dossiers passent par l'un de tes assistants ou une secrétaire quelconque plutôt que de venir me les transmettre directement, si je t'appelle ta ligne est toujours occupée ou tu es soit disant ailleurs. Alors si tu as un problème avec moi j'exige que tu me le dises en face, je n'apprécie guère les coups bas et les ruses. C'est clair?

- Limpide. Seulement, je n'ai aucun problème avec vous Monsieur...

- Alors quelle est la cause de tout ce cirque?

- Je... Je voulais éviter de vous causer des ennuis...

- Soit plus clair merde! Crache le morceau et fissa. Ma patience est très limitée, sache-le.»

Quentin déglutit, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Oh, il avait bien une idée de comment prouver efficacement la raison de son éloignement soudain mais c'était vraiment à double tranchant. Au mieux il se fait hurler dessus après avoir reçu un coup de poing magistral, au pire il perdait son emploi en étant viré sans sommation. Le blond vénitien se doutait bien que son patron trouverait bien un motif valable pour son licenciement, un motif que même lui ne pourrait contester car étant chef du personnel c'était un terrain qu'il connaissait particulièrement bien après tout. Tant pis, il fallait qu'il agisse. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Le plus âgé fronça les sourcils quand la posture de son interlocuteur changea un peu et sa surprise s'approfondit davantage lorsque la deuxième main de l'autre vint se poser gentiment sur sa nuque, les doigts passant dans les courtes mèches noires alors que des lèvres chaudes se pressaient soudainement sur les siennes. Thomas se figea, immobile comme une statue et donc incapable de réagir. Il ne récupéra ses facultés motrices que lorsque le jeune se dégagea de sa prise avant de s'enfuir pour se réfugier dans sa voiture, les pneus de la C3 crissant sur le béton alors que son conducteur démarrait sans douceur.

Les iris noisettes regardèrent la voiture bicolore passer sans véritablement la voir, le basané étant encore sous le choc de l'événement qui venait tout juste de se produire. Il avait décidé de coincer son employé afin d'avoir des réponses et certes il avait obtenu satisfaction mais pas de la façon dont il l'avait envisagé. Comment en étaient-ils arriver là?

Quentin ne reçu aucune lettre de résiliation ou de licenciement et il ne comptait pas écrire de lettre de démission non plus, c'était peut-être égoïste de sa part mais il aimait vraiment s'exercer dans la firme SQY et n'avait aucune envie d'en partir. Il reprit ses habitudes mais s'aperçu au fil des jours puis des semaines que c'était maintenant au tour de la panthère noire de se fondre dans l'obscurité, si bien qu'il n'eu guère la chance ne serait-ce que d'apercevoir Thomas. Au début c'était compréhensif puis agaçant et au final, il se sentait juste triste et déçu. Oh, il ne s'était pas fait d'illusions quand au fait que le PDG allait lui tomber dans les bras ou quoique ce soit mais tout de même, ce n'était jamais agréable de se faire rejeter... En plus c'était de manière détournée, il aurait aimé qu'au moins le trappiste aux cheveux d'ébène vienne lui dire en face que ce n'était pas possible, qu'il devait abandonner ce genre de désirs. Mais rien, pas un mot. L'indifférence était une torture, il en avait à présent pleinement conscience. Le blond vénitien sursauta lorsqu'une main tapa son épaule, son cœur se démenant soudainement dans sa cage thoracique. Bordel, fallait vraiment qu'il se calme.

«Coucou Quentin ~

- Salut Guy.

- Aller viens prendre un petite pause avec moi. Un chocolat pour toi et un thé pour moi ~

- Je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie...

- Quand on n'a pas la forme il faut savoir se changer les idées. Viens.

- Bon, si tu y tiens.»

Il suivit donc son aîné qui prit le parti de blablater sur tout et rien, ce babillage léger ayant le mérite de distraire l'homme aux taches de rousseur. Ce qui était après tout le but de la manœuvre du joyeux drille qu'était le blond aux boucles folles. Ils descendirent tranquillement à la cafétéria et se servir leurs boissons chaudes favorites avant d'aller dehors afin de les déguster sur un banc et profiter des rayons du soleil printannier. Il avait beaucoup plu la semaine précédente alors tout le monde se réjouissait de ces quelques rayons. Guy ne comprit pas pourquoi son collègue s'arrêta net lorsqu'ils franchirent les portes automatiques, son regard bleu-vert tombant alors sur le couple posté un peu plus loin. Le PDG au look un peu trop casual embrassait passionément à la vue de tous une sublime jeune femme à l'étonnante chevelure rouge vif. Il nota seulement que ce n'était pas la même que la dernière fois puis sursauta lorsque son pantalon fut éclaboussé par le chocolat chaud commandé plus tôt, Quentin ayant laissé tomber son gobelet à terre. Pâle comme un linge et le cœur au bord des lèvres, il préféra rentrer pour aller se planquer dans les toilettes ou son bureau, peu importait tant qu'il était seul et à l'abri des regards. Thomas porta son attention vers son chef de département, intrigué de l'entendre appeler en vain leur DRH avant de finalement rentrer au pas de course dans le bâtiment. Allons bon, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé encore?

Malgré ses efforts Guy ne réussit pas à retrouver son cadet et c'est donc d'humeur morose qu'il retourna à son poste. Le noiraud de son coté eu plus de chance puisque après avoir vérifié le bureau vide puis réfléchit un moment, il s'était dirigé vers la salle qui servait d'entrepôt à leur étage pour effectivement y trouver Quentin, assit sur une vieille chaise à roulettes grinçante. Le blond vénitien avait son visage caché dans ses mains, ses épaules tressautant de temps à autre. Etait-il en train de sangloter? Mais pourquoi? L'homme d'affaires s'avança doucement vers son employé et posa sa main sur son épaule, le regard brillant et rougit se levant sur lui, le joli minois de son subordonné affichant de la confusion en le reconnaissant puis autre chose. Quelque chose qui lui échappait.

«Que fais-tu ici?

- J-Je suis désolé... Je vais aller me rafraîchir e-et retourner de suite à mon poste...

- Dans un tel état je ne suis pas certain que tu nous serves à grand chose.

- ...Vous avez raison, Monsieur...»

Il semblait tellement abattu, où était passé sa verve habituelle, sa confiance, son sourire à tout épreuve? Le regard bleu fuyait le sien, préférant se fixer sur la vieille photocopieuse ou sur le mur. Thomas suivait souvent son instinct, ça l'avait mené loin après tout, alors plutôt que de réfléchir il choisit d'agir. Le brun se baissa et prit les mains blanches entre les siennes, plus rêches et plus foncées. Quentin sentit ses joues rougirent et il tenta de se dégager de la prise ferme mais gentille de l'autre, sans succès.

«Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- Le grand patron est-il censé s'occuper des états d'âme de ses employés?

- Peut-être pas mais je ne fais rien comme les autres paraît-il. Pourquoi refuser de me parler? Je ne vais pas utiliser une conversation privée dans un cadre professionnel.

- Ce n'est pas... Ce n'est pas ma crainte Monsieur.

- Thomas.

- Pardon?

- C'est une discussion privée alors appelle-moi Thomas.

- Mons- Je veux dire, Thomas, c'est assez délicat... Je me sens déjà bien assez bête de m'être emporté comme un adolescent pour ensuite venir pleurer comme un enfant... J'ai l'impression que d'en parler me rendrait encore plus ridicule...

- Tu n'es pas obligé de dire les détails si ça peut rendre la situation moins embarrassante pour toi.»

Le jeune sourit un peu, c'était étonnant comme découverte. Il n'avait pas pensé au fait que son si strict employeur pouvait être à ce point à l'écoute des autres et compréhensif en cas de pépin. Peut-être avait-il été le genre de garçon à récupérer les chats ou chiens abandonnés dans les cartons sur le bord de la route. Dur à l'extérieur, tendre à l'intérieur, un peu comme l'une de ces sucreries qu'il planquait dans son tiroir et qu'il adorait grignoter entre deux affaires.

«Je... C'est vraiment personnel... Il y a une personne qui me plaît, je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque. Vraiment, je sais que je ne dois pas entretenir de faux espoirs à son sujet mais... Le cœur humain est ce qu'il est pas vrai? Alors quand j'ai vu cette personne en embrasser une autre passionnément à la vue de tous... C'est bête mais je crois que l'année de mes vingt-deux ans sera celle de mon premier véritable chagrin d'amour.

- Quentin...

- Chut. Laisse-moi finir. Au début, je pensais que c'était juste physique, un désir passager qui allait vite s'évaporer dans l'air. Mais non, cette lubie est devenue autre chose, un sentiment plus profond. Cependant, je ne veux pas interférer avec la vie de cette personne. Je lui souhaite du bonheur, c'est tout. Enfin, j'espère pouvoir guérir de cette blessure assez vite quand même...

- ...

- Désolé Thomas mais je crois que je vais m'absenter pour la fin de la journée, je ne serais bon à rien de toute façon.»

Le PDG acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et se releva en même temps que son interlocuteur, devant se résoudre à lâcher les mains douces qu'il tenait lorsque leur propriétaire s'éloigna afin de quitter la petite pièce de rangement. Une fois seul, le noiraud tapa du poing contre le mur tentant ainsi d'évacuer sa frustration et les émotions diverses qui se livraient une bataille féroce dans son esprit à ce moment là.

«Parti? Comment ça parti? Où ça?!» fut le cri qui fusa depuis le bureau du trappiste trois jours après cette perturbante discussion. Il venait tout juste d'apprendre que son DRH s'était évaporer dans la nature sans qu'il ne soit au courant.

«Calme-toi, Legrand est simplement parti en séminaire à Paris pour trois semaines. Il sait qu'il est jeune et que ce séminaire dans la capitale lui permettra de se perfectionner en plus d'apprendre beaucoup de choses.

- Rien à foutre! Pourquoi tu l'as laissé partir?

- Parce que c'est bon pour l'entreprise. Plus notre personnel est compétent et plus SQY sera performante. C'est bien ton but Thomas ou alors celui-ci à changer sans que je ne le sache?

- Pas la peine de prendre ton air hautain avec moi Moreau! SQY est toujours ma priorité...

- Franchement, je sais pas c'est quoi le problème entre vous deux et je ne tiens pas particulièrement à le savoir mais règlez ça une bonne fois pour toute. La firme ne peut pas tourner correctement tant que son PDG et son DRH ne seront pas fichus de s'entendre.»

L'envie de sèchement rabrouer son secrétaire afin de le remettre à sa place était une tentation très alléchante seulement il n'était pas la proie dans laquelle il voulait planter ses crocs. Il congédia le châtain à lunettes avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre et de l'ouvrir avant de s'y accouder. Le brun alluma une cigarette, espérant que sa dose de nicotine quotidienne allait finir par apaiser ses nerfs. Habituellement il évitait de fumer dans son bureau mais là il ne se sentait pas de descendre avec le reste du staff. Il tripota machinalement la chaîne dorée autour de son cou alors que son esprit tournait à plein régime, cherhant une issue à ce merdier.

Quentin avait la tête dans les nuages, ayant sauté sur l'occasion de ce séminaire dans la capitale tout frais payés pour se changer les idées. Ce n'était pas toujours efficace mais au moins ce qu'il faisait était vraiment passionnant, il adorait son métier et la pensée de s'améliorer pour en faire bénéficier les autres lui réchauffait le cœur. Les nuits parisiennes étaient toujours illuminées, pleine de bruits et d'activités, à croire que la ville ne dormait jamais. Une semaine s'était déjà écoulée depuis son départ ce qui faisait donc dix jours depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son employeur. L'homme qui faisait battre son cœur et qui le brisait en même temps. Si seulement l'homme aux piercings n'avait pas été aussi gentil avec lui, le jeune aurait pu au moins essayer de le détester mais là, il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas.

Assit à même le sol du balcon de la chambre d'hôtel qu'on lui avait attribué pour les trois semaines de son séminaire, le blond vénitien rêvassait en regardant la Ville Lumière. Ses cheveux libres le chatouillaient par moment sous l'effet d'une brise un peu fraîche et alors il resserrait sur lui son large pull beige afin de ne pas attraper un mauvais coup de froid. Il n'était pas vraiment inquiet pour la bonne marche de son département, les gens qui y travaillaient étant compétents et puis, en cas de soucis méritant son attention, on l'appellerai et lui enverrait par mail tout ce qui concernait ce point bien précis. C'était une mécanique bien huilée. Quentin fit un petit bond lorsqu'il entendit soudainement frapper à la porte de sa chambre, n'ayant pas fait appel au service de chambre et n'ayant aucune visite de prévue, surtout à une heure si tardive, c'était assez étrange. Il fini par se lever et s'approcher du panneau de bois, le son se fit entendre à nouveau juste avant qu'il n'entrouvre la porte afin de voir qui était son visiteur mystère. Ses prunelles azurés s'arrondirent de surprise en reconnaissant sans peine l'objet de ses pensées planté devant lui.

«Tu comptes me laisser entrer ou je dois faire le pied de grue devant ta porte pendant cent-sept ans?» l'invectiva cette voix grave et autoritaire qu'il connaissait si bien. Il marmonna quelques mots d'excuses et ouvrit plus largement afin que Thomas puisse entrer.

«C'est donc ici que tu te caches. Pas mal comme décor.

- Je ne me cache pas... Je suis ici pour le travail.

- Oh, vraiment?

- Bon, aussi pour m'éloigner de toi mais tu l'avais compris tout seul non?

- Oui, en effet.

- Alors pourquoi être venu? Ne peux-tu pas me laisser tranquille le temps que mes sentiments à ton égard perdent un peu d'ampleur? Après tout, tu as sûrement cette magnifique demoiselle qui t'attends...

- Angie n'était qu'une aventure de passage, elles le sont toutes.

- Mais au moins, elles ont la chance de t'avoir pour elles même si ce n'est qu'un privilège éphémère. Je t'en prie, fiche-moi la paix. Je ne veux pas être obligé de quitter la SQY à cause de ça, je ferais mon boulot à la perfection mais laisse-moi un peu de temps pour me remettre.

- Attends, du calme! Je n'ai aucune envie de te virer de mon entreprise, le DRH est toujours un pilier important dans une firme et tu es apprécié parmi le personnel, que ça soit humainement ou professionnellement. Te virer causerait beaucoup de soucis et si on sait ce qu'on perd, on ne sait pas ce qu'on va trouver.

- Je... Merci, de reconnaître ma valeur...

- Maintenant que tu es rassuré sur ce point, passons au suivant. Je ne suis pas venu parler boulot sinon je t'aurais passé un coup de fil ou envoyé un mail.

- De quoi veux-tu parler alors?

- Je crois que tu le sais.

- Mais il n'y a plus rien à dire là dessus...»

Thomas esquissa ce sourire carnassier qui lui était propre, faisant légérement frémir son interlocuteur. D'un geste sûr il repoussa l'autre jusqu'à un fauteuil, le faisant tomber dessus avant qu'il ne s'installe sur ses cuisses, bloquant ainsi toute tentative de fuite. Le teint pâle de Quentin tourna rapidement au rouge pivoine alors qu'il réalisait que son patron s'était assit sur lui comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Il rêvait n'est-ce pas? Il s'était bêtement endormi sur le balcon et son esprit dérangé lui montrait ce fantasme bizarre. Ca ne pouvait être que ça. Il sorti brutalement de ses élécubrations quand une pichenette se fit sentir sur front.

«Aïe!

- Je me suis pas tapé trente-huit kilomètres pour te voir buller.

- Euh... O-Oui, pardon.»

A vrai dire, Thomas se demandait encore lui-même pourquoi il était venu puisqu'il avait agit sous le coup d'une impulsion soudaine mais ses interrogations fondirent comme neige au soleil face à la bouille adorable que montrait son subordonné. Ce n'était pas bien, pas raisonnable, il ne devait pas céder... Agir d'abord, réfléchir plus tard. Bien plus tard. Quentin se raidit lorsque la bouche de son vis-à-vis se posa sur la sienne mais il fini par se détendre presque contre son gré alors que doux contact se prolongeait. Hésitantes, ses mains finirent par se poser sur les hanches de l'autre homme qui prit ça comme une invitation à mordiller les lèvres sous les siennes jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'ouvrent et lui permettent de s'aproprier la bouche de l'autre. Le cœur du blond vénitien battait tellement vite qu'il fini par se demander s'il n'allait pas finir par s'arrêter net mais c'était pourtant le cadet de ses soucis alors que ce baiser inespéré ne cessait de s'approfondir et de se prolonger. Et c'était juste tellement bon.

«Thomas...

- Chut. Profite et tais-toi.»

Pour toute réponse, Quentin rapprocha le brun et lui vola un nouveau baiser pendant que les doigts de l'autre s'emmêlaient dans ses mèches presque rousses. Enlacés l'un à l'autre, le moment était quasiment parfait. Le jeune passa ses paumes sur le jean brut serré que portait l'autre, remontant jusque sur le torse couvert d'un t-shirt noir puis dans le dos et finalement sur la nuque bronzée, finissant leur parcours dans la chevelure de jais. Thomas n'était pas en reste, apprenant à connaître le corps longiligne sous le sien, étonnament plus musclé qu'il n'en avait l'air. Le jeune avait l'allure d'un coureur, taillé tout en finesse. Le reste de la soirée se passa ainsi entre baisers et caresses timides, légères comme des plumes, le tout dans un silence absolu. Ils ne se parlaient pas, sans doute le feraient-ils plus tard. L'important pour le moment était de savourer ces instants particulier, ces premiers baisers, ces premières caresses étaient particulières, uniques. Le plus âgé se détacha à regrets de son Directeur, il commençait à se faire vraiment tard après tout. Le noiraud soupira doucement quand il sentit les bras de l'autre s'enrouler autour de sa taille afin de le retenir, l'empêchant ainsi de remettre sa veste en cuir avant de partir.

«S'il te plaît, ne part pas...

- Je travaille demain et toi aussi.

- Je sais mais j'ai l'impression que si je te laisse partir maintenant, ça serait une erreur terrible.

- Tu réfléchis trop.

- Reste. Je ne tenterais rien je t'assure, je veux juste que tu restes avec moi cette nuit.

- En tout bien tout honneur c'est ça?

- Oui...

- D'accord, mais faudra que je parte tôt.»

Quentin eu un sourire ravi, il reprit la veste et la laissa tomber sur le fateuil avant de prendre l'autre par la main et le tirer vers le lit. L'aîné se délesta de ses chaussures et s'installa sur le matelas confortable, ne protestant pas quand le blond vénitien vint se coller contre lui. Il avait bien compris que son collègue souhaitait obtenir plus d'attention de sa part et un peu de tendresse. Seulement, ils jouaient à un jeu dangereux. Thomas n'avait pas dit ce qu'il comptait faire de cette relation et surtout, un couple employeur/employé était loin d'être la combinaison idéale. Il soupira puis serra l'autre contre lui, s'attirant ainsi un soupir de satisfaction bienheureuse. La panthère fini par s'endormir en câlinant le chaton lové dans sa chaleur.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla le lendemain il était seul dans son lit mais sur l'oreiller subsistait les effluves du parfum que portait le brun. Sans réfléchir il y plongea le nez, se repassant en boucle les événements de la veille. Qu'il était doux de sentir l'espoir gonfler son cœur... Plus que deux semaines et ils pourront se revoir au quotidien.

Quentin était d'une bonne humeur exemplaire, le département des Ressources Humaines semblait rayonner de sa joie au grand plaisir de ceux y travaillant. Leur directeur semblait être plus heureux qu'avant son départ à Paris et les rumeurs courraient qu'il s'était trouvé une compagne là bas. Malgré les nombreuses questions, le jeune homme ne répondait que très évasivement et semblait toujours rêvasser un peu bien que son travail restait toujours aussi net et précis. Le blond vénitien croisait souvent son ténébreux supérieur et leurs petites mimiques étaient des codes connus d'eux-seuls. Ils n'avaient pas eu de moments seul à seul depuis cette nuit parisienne mais ils étaient restés en contact par mails et par textos. Régulièrement mais pas trop souvent, il fallait encore qu'ils s'apprivoisent après tout. Le DRH sortit brutalement de ses pensées lorsqu'il percuta quelqu'un.

«Oh pardon... Mais tu es bien jeune toi, que fais-tu ici?

- Je cherche mon père. Il m'a dit de le rejoindre ici parce qu'il ne pouvait pas venir me chercher.

- Ah, je le connais sûrement. Quel est son nom?

- La Vallière. Guy La Vallière.

- Eh? Vraiment...?

- Oui. Je sais qu'on ne se ressemble pas mais c'est mon papa quand même.

- Bien sûr je te crois. Viens avec moi je vais t'emmener à lui.»

Il sourit puis emmena le jeune brun aux grands yeux bleus prénommé Lucas jusqu'à son paternel qui travaillait à un autre étage. Guy avait trente-deux ans et son fils douze, de plus il l'avait quasiment élevé seul, la mère du petit n'arrivant pas à assumer sa maternité précoce. En effet le couple avait respectivement dix-sept et vingt ans quand ils étaient devenus parents, autant le blond avait adoré son rôle de papa autant la maman n'avait pas su gérer et avait fini par jeter l'éponge. Quentin était orphelin, il ignorait ce que c'était que d'avoir une famille. La vie avait fait que pour une raison ou pour une autre, il n'avait pas adopté mais il ne se plaignait pas de son sort. Loin de là. Alors qu'il regardait le père et le fils se retrouver gaiement, la voix de celui qu'il aimait le fit frissonner quand elle résonna tout contre son oreille.

«J'ignorais Monsieur Legrand, que je vous avais engagé pour jouer les nounous avec les enfants du personnel.

- Sans doute parce que je l'ignorais aussi Monsieur Ozanne.

- Voyez-vous ça...»

Thomas poursuivit ensuite sa route, sachant que son employé le suivrait sans qu'il ne soit obligé de le dire. Effectivement, le jeune le suivit et tout deux se retrouvèrent seuls dans un ascenceur. Dès que les lourdes portes se furent refermées derrière eux, le fougueux trappiste plaqua l'autre contre la parois du petit habitacle, dévorant ses lèvres d'un baiser passionné auquel son partenaire répondait avec autant d'ardeur. Le blond vénitien laissa échapper un petit son de déception quand leur échange prit fin, son regard bleu pétillant pourtant de joie.

«Es-tu libre ce soir?

- Quoi? Oh, oui. Je n'aurais pas grand chose à faire après mes heures.

- Parfait alors je passerais ce soir.»

Quentin n'eut pas le temps de répliquer ou demander quoique ce soit puisque les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, le noiraud s'échappant avec une grâce féline de la cabine en se faufilant entre les gens qui allaient y monter, laissant en plan son subordonné. Du coup, tout le reste de sa journée il ne pu penser à rien d'autre qu'à l'entrevue proposée par son fantasme vivant.

Thomas frappa fermement à la porte de l'autre et à peine celle-ci fut-elle ouverte qu'il entraîna son vis-à-vis dans un autre baiser vertigineux, sa puissante étreinte faisant vaciller le plus jeune. Le panneau de bois fut refermé alors que le couple se dirigeait à tâtons vers le canapé où ils s'effondrèrent pêle-mêle, ne cessant de s'embrasser avec fièvre. La voix tremblante du blond vénitien ne cessait de chuchoter le prénom de son aîné qui répondait par des baisers et des caresses de plus en plus appuyées. Le trappiste ne pouvait pas s'expliquer l'urgence qu'il ressentait à l'égard de son subordonné, ne comprenait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là, il savait juste qu'il fallait combler ce désir brûlant et qu'il était bien trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Parce qu'il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

Le brun écarta plus largement les jambes de l'autre d'un geste un peu brusque et s'y installa, savourant les caresses affectueuses et les bruits que lui laissait entendre sans honte son si sexy DRH. Leurs bassins se frottaient ensemble fougueusement, leurs érections étant provoquées par le désir brut qui courait dans leurs veines et leur faisait perdre la tête, délicieux, puissant et terriblement ennivrant. Les tissus rigides de leurs jeans gênaient leurs mouvements alors Quentin glissa sa main entre eux pendant que le plus âgé mordillait son cou avant de finalement y laisser une trace bien visible, ses doigts habiles arrivèrent enfin à ouvrir leurs pantalons, caressant ensuite son partenaire qui laissa entendre un son rauque qui ravi le jeune homme. La main large se joignit à celle de l'autre, chacun caressant l'autre avec passion et ferveur. C'était bon, tellement bon. Bien plus que seul ou avec une femme. La chaleur leur montait à la tête, au point qu'ils crurent s'évanouir de bonheur lorsque la délivrance vint les prendre. Thomas resta affalé sur son compagnon qui le serrait dans ses bras, ses mains parcourant lentement son dos, le visage caché dans le cou bronzé. Ils étaient bien, juste bien. Ils finirent pourtant par se lever, allant prendre une douche chacun son tour avant de s'installer sur le canapé afin de regarder un film quelconque. Quentin décida alors que d'être blotti dans les bras de son patron était définitivement mieux qu'un pot de glace choco-noisette.

Doucement jour après jour, semaine après semaine et finalement mois après mois, ce duo étrange mais incroyablement compatible fini par réussir à s'entendre. Il leur avait fallu du temps avant de faire l'amour pour la première fois, déjà parce qu'aucun des deux ne souhaitait être celui qui passerait dessous, bien que Quentin fini parcéder sur ce point sans qu'il ne le regrette, mais aussi simplement parce qu'ils avaient eu besoin de prendre leurs marques l'un avec l'autre, principalement parce que c'était la première fois qu'ils se trouvaient dans ce genre de situation. Coucher avec un homme était une expérience tout à fait inédite pour eux après tout. Au travail leur relation restait parfaitement professionnelle, personne n'aurait pu se douter que le strict PDG et le charmant DRH entretenait une liaison aussi sulfureuse qu'aimante, celle-ci s'accordant bien à leurs caractères somme toute bien trempé, une fois cachés dans l'appartement de l'un ou de l'autre ils laissaient libre cours à leur relation tantôt tendre, tantôt passionnée. Ou du moins le pensaient-ils.

Leur petite routine fut interrompue par une nouvelle aussi soudaine qu'imprévue. Le chef du département communication prenant de court les deux dirigeants de la SQY en débarquant un jour dans le bureau du fauve, une lettre bien particulière à la main.

«Je vais me marier. Avec «cette demoiselle» que vous connaissez Monsieur Ozanne alors je vous donne ma lettre de démission. Lyon est trop loin d'ici, ça serait trop compliqué de faire tous les allers-retours.

- Je comprends Guy, je te souhaite d'être heureux.

- Moi aussi je te souhaite le meilleur.

- Merci Quentin, enfin je veux dire, Monsieur Legrand. Au fait vous savez tous les deux que vous êtes vraiment mignons ensemble ~

- Quoi?

- Oh aller patron, vous couvez notre cher DRH du regard chaque fois que vous passez et il y a une tension quasi magnétique entre vous depuis le début. En étant un peu observateur, on peut deviner certaines choses.

- Ne t'avises même pas de le dire à quelqu'un d'autre!

- Pas de soucis Monsieur Ozanne ~ Mais je crois que votre sœur se doute de quelque chose. Du moins, à propos du fait que vous ayez trouvé quelqu'un même si je doute qu'elle sache qui.

- Thomas, peut-être devrais-tu en parler à ta famille? Moi, je n'en ai pas alors la question est réglée...

- La conversation devient trop intime alors je vais vous laisser ~

- La Vallière! Que vas-tu faire une fois là bas?

- Ma fiancée m'a trouvé une bonne place. Et j'ai laissé les CV des personnes intéressantes pouvant me remplacer au département de Quentin. A bientôt, je ne pars qu'à la fin du mois ~»

Le joyeux blondinet parti alors en refermant la porte derrière lui, entraînant Mathieu Moreau avec lui afin que le sérieux gratte-papiers n'aille pas interférer avec la discussion du couple. D'accord les locaux de la SQY n'était pas vraiment le lieu aproprier pour ce genre de trucs mais bon, autant les laisser aborder le sujet.

Quentin n'était clairement pas à l'aise alors que son compagnon ne prononçait pas un mot, jouant avec une cigarette sans l'allumer. Aucun n'avait proposé à l'autre d'officialiser un peu la chose, non pas de le crier au monde entier ni à toute l'entreprise, mais au moins de le dire aux personnes les plus proches d'eux. Y avaient-ils seulement déjà pensé?

«Thomas... Je... J'ai dit ça comme ça mais franchement, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles rien dire à ta sœur.

- Tu penses que j'ai honte de toi?

- Eh bien... Pas honte mais... Enfin... Elle va penser que tu es gay.

- Je ne suis pas gay pour l'amour de Dieu. J'aime les gonzesses.

- Ah... Oui, évidemment...

- Quentin. Tu es une exception d'accord? L'unique exception.»

Le concerné rougit brusquement, amusant ainsi l'homme aux piercings. Thomas n'avait pas vraiment pensé à tout ça, trop prit par l'euphorie et l'adrénaline de cette relation particulière mais maintenant que le sujet était mis sur le tapis il réalisait qu'il pensait chaque mot. Le blond vénitien était certes un homme, mais c'était surtout le seul homme qui a jamais pu éveiller son attention au sens charnel et même émotionnel du terme. Il était spécial, en fait c'était véritablement son exception. L'unique probablement.

«Viens à mon appartement ce soir, Véro sera là.

- Eh? Ce soir?

- Oui. Tu avais autre chose de prévu?

- Non non! Je serais là. Je dois amener quelque chose?

- Ouaip.

- Quoi?

- Ton plus beau sourire.»

Les yeux bleus clignèrent sous la surprise avant que leur propriétaire ne se mette à rire, évacuant enfin la sensation de tension qui le tenaillait. Si le basané était détendu, y'avait pas de raison pour qu'il se fasse un sang d'encre.

Thomas jeta un énième coup d'oeil à l'horloge alors que Véronica continuait à lui raconter il ne savait quoi, un truc à propos d'un match de tennis. Lui, il préférait largement le basket. Mais pour le moment ce qui l'intéressait essentiellement était de savoir quand est-ce que son partenaire dans les affaires comme dans la vie allait enfin sonner à l'interphone. La petite brunette ne comprit pas pourquoi son frangin bondit presque lorsque celui-ci se manifesta enfin, ce n'était pas le genre de Thomas d'inviter quelqu'un lorsque la soirée lui était réservée. Sans doute que c'était important et du coup, ça titillait beaucoup sa curiosité naturelle. La surprise de la jeune secrétaire atteignit des sommets quand elle reconnu Quentin Legrand sur le paillasson de son grand frère. Le blond vénitien entra puis hésita un moment avant de finalement faire la bise à la cadette de son compagnon, s'asseyant ensuite dans un fauteuil pendant que le brun attachait sa veste au porte-manteaux de l'entrée. Ses grands yeux noisettes s'arrondirent en voyant le noiraud s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil occupé et encore plus quand il passa son bras sur les épaules du DRH.

«Comme tu t'en doutes Véro, j'ai fait venir Quentin pour une raison précise. J'aime pas tourner autour du pot tu le sais alors je vais être cru. On couche ensemble.

- Mais on est sérieux l'un avec l'autre sinon on n'aurait pas pris la peine de t'en parler...

- Ouais mais elle le sait. Je parle pas à ma petite sœur de mes histoires de coucherie. Angie et compagnie, elles ont jamais rencontré ma sœur de façon...

- Officielle?

- Ouais.»

La jeune femme ne pipait mot, son esprit tournant à plein régime. Peiné de la voir si perdue, Quentin lui expliqua les choses dans les grandes lignes afin qu'elle comprenne mieux comment ils avaient fini ensemble. Finalement la brunette reprit du poil de la bête et prit la grande main du blond vénitien entre les siennes.

«Quentin, je te confie mon frère pour le temps que tu en voudras. Il est chiant et vulgaire mais il est très sympathique au fond. Et s'il n'est pas gentil avec moi, dit le moi et je vais le corriger!

- Oï! Tu es censé dire qu'il doit prendre soin de moi pas le contraire.

- Oh, tu veux être dorloté par ton chéri? ~

- Non!

- Euh... Ne vous disputez pas tout les deux... On va essayer, ensemble, que tout se passe bien ~»

Mais finalement, le jeune eu un petit rire alors que la fatrie Ozanne continuait de se disputer gentiment, il sentit son cœur se réchauffer grandement. C'était étrange mais tellement agréable de se sentir entouré, c'était sans doute ça le sentiment d'avoir sa place quelque part.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu! Pardon des fautes qui restent. Je suis sûre qu'il en reste... Pardon!<p> 


End file.
